This invention relates to the grinding art and, more particularly, to a unique method and apparatus (i.e., a segmented grinding wheel chuck using replaceable complementarily shaped grinding wheel segments) adapted for use in forming annular grooves, such as in vane segments for turbines, by plunge grinding (i.e., "infeed grinding").
It is well known in the art that the forming of annular grooves in workpieces, especially in the respective faces of segmented or segment-type workpieces, by prior art methods and apparatuses is time-consuming and difficult.
My novel method and apparatus minimize these inherent disadvantages; and, thereby, result in a significant advance in the state-of-the-art.